Monster High musical 2: Summer Mansion
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: It's summer and love is in the air and dreams are coming true in Heath's sister's mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster high or any of the songs!

Monster High musical 2: Summer Mansion

"I am stoke for Summer!" Heath flamed up all excited at the classroom.

"You finally got over Sirena?" Clawdeen asked all uninterested but her ears were perked up.

Heath's flame died down. "Yeah." He said lamely and then put his head down depressingly on the table.

"Don't be down Heath! I'm really ecstatic to finally meet your sister at her cool mansion!" Frankie tried to cheer him up which kind of work by how Heath made a small smile.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." He tried to sound excited too.

The bell rang and the guys were at the gym while the girls were at the cafeteria.

"Man, I wonder how this summer is going to top last summer." Deuce asked Clawd.

"We're all going to Heath's sister's mansion. Except for Slow Moe, Ghoulia and Operetta since they have their own stuff to do." Clawd responded.

Holt pops into gym. "Oh yeah! I remember my summer vacay!"

Deuce chuckled. "I remember mine too. One heck of a sweet summer."

"Especially when I had the time to be with Draculaura." Clawd smiled at the memories.

"Me too with Cleo." Deuce had a smile of his own.

"Mine wasn't so fun." Gil stated.

Heath was silent while Holt shouted, "Having a girl always brightens the summer. That what makes it so hot!"

_(Holt)  
>Summer lovin' had me a blast<em>

_(Frankie)  
>Summer lovin' happened so fast<em>

_(Holt)  
>I met a girl crazy for me<em>

_(Frankie)  
>Met a boy cute as can be<em>

_(Both)  
>Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<em>

_(Boys)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Deuce)  
>Did you get very far?<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Cleo)  
>Like does he have a car?<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh<em>

_(Gil)  
>She swam by me, she got a cramp<em>

_(Lagoona)  
>He ran by me, got my suit damp<em>

_(Gil)  
>I saved her life, she nearly drowned<em>

_(Lagoona)  
>He showed off, splashing around<em>

_(Both)  
>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Spectra)  
>Was it love at first sight?<em>

_(Boys)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Holt)  
>Did she put up a fight?<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Took her bowling in the arcade<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>We went strolling, drank lemonade<em>

_(Clawd)  
>We made out under the dock<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>We stayed out 'till ten o'clock<em>

_(Both)  
>Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<em>

_(Boys)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Clawd)  
>But you don't gotta brag<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Abbey)  
>Cos he sounds like a drag<em>

_(Everyone)  
>shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH<em>

_(Cleo)  
>He got friendly, holding my hand<em>

_(Deuce)  
>While she got friendly down in the sand<em>

_(Cleo)  
>He was sweet, just turned eighteen<em>

_(Deuce)  
>Well she was good you know what I mean<em>

_(Everyone)  
>Woah!<em>

_(Both)  
>Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>

_(Everyone)  
>woo, woo, woo<em>

_(Ghouls)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Toralei)  
>How much dough did he spend?<em>

_(Boys)  
>Tell me more, tell me more<em>

_(Heath)  
>Could she get me a friend?<em>

_(Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura and Cleo)  
>It turned colder - that's where it ends<em>

_(Holt, Gil, Clawd and Deuce)  
>So I told her we'd still be friends<em>

_(Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura and Cleo)  
>Then we made our true love vow<em>

_(Holt, Gil, Clawd and Deuce)  
>Wonder what she's doing now<em>

_(Both)  
>Summer dreams ripped at the seams,<br>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...  
><em> 

"And I'm sure Heath's sister's mansion will make this summer rocken!" Holt sang.

A/N: There's the starting! GREASE! 'Summer lovin' This song was an after summer song but I really wanted Grease to live it up first so I put memories and all that. Yes, Sirena is not in this because she moved away and Heath and her broke up. More Heath for me! Just kidding...probably. So on continue reading! And I want to thank Minditess for all the reviews on my first musical!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_What once was mine_

"Wow, Scarah is amazing." Heath said breathlessly while he was in drama class.

"She's good for a banshee." Abbey commented.

"Hey, Abbey, wanna come with me and my friends to my sister's mansion?" Heath asked as he flamed up and put his hot hand on Abbey's cold one.

Abbey glared at him but then she thought about it. "Yes." And then shoved Heath's hand away.

"Thank you Scarah, that was beautiful. You may take your seat." Mr. Where told her. Scarah walked off the stage and sat next to Heath.

"Hey." She said to Heath.

"Yes, babe?"

She ignored the 'babe' part and asked, "You and your friends are going to your sister's mansion, right? Can I follow?" She asked.

"Of course!" Heath flamed up in excitement that another girl would be coming. Abbey threw a snowball at his head. "Hey!"

"Heath Burns, will you be quiet?" Mr. Where snapped at him. "Okay then, the school is about to end and I must say I will miss you all..." Mr. Where began to have a speech about summer and whatever it was. The students were busy tapping their foot, pencils, hands and whatever they had impatiently for the bell to ring.

1

2

3

The bell rang!

_What time is it?  
>Summertime<br>It's our vacation  
>What time is it?<br>Party time  
>That's right, say it loud<em>

_What time is it?  
>The time of our lives<br>Anticipation  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime  
>School's out, scream and shout!<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Finally summer's here<br>Good to be chiilin' out  
>I'm off the clock<br>The pressure's off  
>Now my girl's what it's all about<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Ready for some sunshine<br>For my heart to take a chance  
>I'm here to stay<br>Not movin' away  
>Ready for a summer romance<em>

_(Both)  
>Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out<br>Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now  
><em> 

_(All)  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime  
>It's our vacation<br>What time is it?  
>Party time<br>That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?  
>The time of our lives<br>Anticipation  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime  
>School's out, scream and shout!<em>

_(Cleo)  
>Goodbye to rules<br>No summer school  
>I'm free to shop till I drop<em>

_(Deuce)  
>It's an education vacation<em>

_(Both)  
>And the party never has to stop<em>

_(Lagoona)  
>We've got things to do<br>We'll see you soon_

_(Gil)  
>And we're really gonna miss you all<em>

_(Clawdeen)  
>Goodbye to you and you<em>

_(Frankie)  
>And you and you<em>

_(All)  
>Bye bye until next fall<em>

_(Cleo)  
>Bye bye<em>

_(All)  
>Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out<br>Come on and let me here you say it now right now  
><em> 

_(All)  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime  
>It's our vacation<br>What time is it?  
>Party time<br>That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?  
>The time of our lives<br>Anticipation  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime  
>School's out, scream and shout!<em>

_(Clawd and Draculaura)  
>No more wakin' up at 6 am<br>'Cause now our time is all our own_

_(All)  
>Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go<em>

_Out of control_

_All right  
>Everybody<br>Yeah  
>Come on<em>

_School pride lets show it  
>We're champions and we know it<br>Wildcats  
>Are the best<br>Red white and gold_

_When it's time to win we do it  
>We're number one we proved it<br>Let's live it up  
>Party down<br>That's what the summer's all about_

_What time is it?_

_(Draculaura)  
>Summertime is finally here<em>

_(All)  
>Let's celebrate<em>

_(Clawd and Draculaura)  
>Wanna hear you loud and clear now<em>

_(All)  
>School's out<em>

_(Frankie and Holt)  
>We can sleep as late as we want to<em>

_(All)  
>It's our time<em>

_Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_What time is it  
>It's summertime<br>We're lovin' it  
>Come on and say again now<br>what time is it  
>It's party time<br>Let's go and have  
>The time of our lives<em>

They ran out of those doors and got into the van towards Heath's sister's mansion.

Headmistress watched them leave and then sighed, "Can't they ever leave without causing a riot?"

A/N: There out and ready to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Lagoona, where's Gil?" Frankie asked noticing a certain fish was missing.

"He couldn't come. His parents forbid him the last second." Lagoona pouted.

"Awe, don't be sad. You're friends are here." Frankie held her in a hug.

"Yeah, Clawd and I will always be there for you!" Draculaura cuddled up to Clawd.

"Thanks mates." Lagoona gave a small smile.

Suddenly the van quaked. "What happened?" Cleo shouted.

Deuce got down and saw that the tire was flat. "The tire is flat! Hey Heath, how much farther to your sister's house?" Deuce called out from outside. Heath got down and pointed.

Everyone stuck their heads out the window and saw the mansion. "Whoa!"

The mansion looked to be five stories high and it was the color of black giving off the appeal of being haunted. They all walked towards it and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by an albino butler. "Hello, Mr. Burns. Glad that you came back."

"Hey Alfred, how's it been?" Heath put out a fist.

"Sensational." The butler grinned gruesomely and returned the fist pump. Everyone except Heath shivered. "Do come in."

Everyone came in and saw that the whole mansion was amazing with the classic soldiers, checkered floor, pictures of old people, the stairs right in front of them that led to a big picture at the top and two stairs at the side and had a rope. The butler pulled that rope making the sound of a scream. The roar of engines came closer to have a motorcycle on fire pass through the right stairs leaving a trail of fire. It stopped in the middle and the woman got off it. She was wearing a helmet and a black cape over herself. Her hands seeped through the cape showing yellow feminine hands wearing fingerless fishnet gloves that grasped the helmet and pulled it off to reveal a beautiful red head underneath.

Her hair was on fire! And her eyes were orange while her skin was yellow like sunshine. Her lips were black and she had a nose ring, a piercing under her lips and three studs on her ears. She smirked as she put one hand on her hip and the other had its fingers snapped.

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
>He's just a little brought down 'cause when you knocked<br>He thought you were the candyman._

A row of people in weird outfits walked down the stairs at the side to line up beside her to sway their bodies in sync with hers.

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
>Don't judge a book by its cover<br>I'm not much of a girl by the light of day,  
>But by night I'm one hell of a lover<em>

She took off her cape and revealed that she was wearing a fishnet over a black bra and leggings along with a pair of black boots that had three inch long heels. She walked down those steps towards the kids and walked around them into a trance of submission.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania._

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
>You look like you're both pretty groovy<br>Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
>We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.<em>

She snapped herself to them.__

_Well you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
>Well babies, don't you panic.<em>

And then walked up those stairs.

_By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
>I'll get you a satanic mechanic.<em>

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania._

She took a seat down on her chair with her minions surrounding her.

_Why don't you stay for the night? (Night) Or maybe a bite? (Bite)  
>I could show you my favorite obsession.<br>I've been making a MAN with blond hair and a tan  
>And he's good for relieving my TENSION!<em>

She got off her chair. Two minions took it away and the others shaked their hips along with her.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania._

_Hey! Hey! _

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Sensational, Transylvania_

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
>I see you shiver with antici...<em>

The kids looked at her in fear, excitement and anxiety.

_...pation!  
>But maybe the rain isn't really to blame<br>So I'll remove the cause_

She chuckled by the kid's expressions.

_But not the symptoooooom!_

The minions walked back up the stairs and the woman walked down those stairs again to meet the kids properly.

"Hello my lil' bro'." They kissed each others cheeks. "It's always nice having the family together. Will you like to introduce to your adorable friends?" Her voice was smooth without a hint of ruggedness. It was like poison that silently slips through your throat. She smirked with half-lidded eyes that had the boys tranced and the girls jealous or astonish of such appeal.

"Of course. Guys, this is my sister, Roxanne." Heath introduced.

"Roxanne Burns. I'm named after my grandmother Roxanne Blaze from my mother's side." Roxanne held out her hand and the kids were too shy to hold it. She chuckled. "Lil' shy aren't you. No need to be. It's all about freedom and love here. Did you tell them about the ball?"

"A ball!" Frankie sparked.

"A ball? But I haven't brought a dress!" Draculaura panicked.

"Calm down. Calm down. There's lots of dresses here and they're as beautiful as they can get. Better get comfy here. Don't treat it like home, treat it like heaven." She told them coolly.

"Heaven? I can get-" Jackson had turned into Holt but then with a touch of Roxanne's finger, Holt immediately became Jackson.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Clawdeen asked.

"My love is a wizard. He hands me magic dust time to time and hun, your alter ego is a bit much to handle a delicate place here. It'll wear off when you walk out the door." Roxanne responded.

"No problem at all." Jackson blushed by having the attention of such a beauty.

"Wizards, I thought.."

"I helped my love escape. This place is filled with history, magic, freedom and love. You can even find a book on yourself. I have many friends who gives me things I shouldn't have in the first place but I can trust the whole lotta of yeah. Be yourself." She kissed Heath on the cheek once more and then walked up the stairs. "Well, then travel to your hearts content. My lover needs me." She chuckled as she put on her cape and helmet. She zoomed out leaving a trail of blazing fire.

"Dude, YOU'RE SISTER IS SMOKING HOT!" The girls smacked the guys' on the head.

Heath laughed while the guys tried to be forgiven. Unknown to them, a certain seeker had followed.

A/N: ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW! In glee version of course because the real version is not for kids at all! And you already know who's the seeker anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or the songs!

When the guys have been forgiven, Heath showed them around. Everything was amazing by their huge library Ghoulia would've weeped, bedrooms fit for a queen, a beautiful vast lake, a video game room, a gym, a spa and so much more.

"Wow man! Why didn't you bring us here before?" Deuce exclaimed

"It was my sister's suggestion. This is where I always went in the middle of the summer. My sister also uses this mansion for good use too. She has a strong sense of justice so she and her husband is using their limited magic to heal the Earth's natural environment and they adopt homeless children with potential here to become a witch or wizard to repopulate and help all of living and nonliving in mankind." Heath explained.

"Wow." They all gasped.

"It's nothing much. And here we have the music room." Heath opened the door and inside it had so many music equipment. At the middle was a piano. Everyone walked inside and inspected it. Draculaura noticed lyrics and music notes on the piano. "What is this? 'You are the music in me'. Oh Clawd, let's sing this!" Draculaura tugged at his sleeve.

"What?" Clawd's ears drooped.

"Come on!" Draculaura got on the stool and played the piano and began to sing.

_(Draculaura)_

_Na na na na  
>Na na na na yeah<br>You are the music in me_

She smiled at Clawd

_You know the words  
>"Once Upon A Time"<br>Make you listen?  
>There's a reason.<br>When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
>A little laughter<br>or happy ever after_

_(Clawd and Draculaura)_

_your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<br>A single voice (Single voice)  
>Above the noise<br>And like a common thread_

_(Clawd)_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_(Draculaura)  
>When I hear my favorite song<br>I know that we belong_

_(Clawd)  
>Oh, you are the music in me<br>Yeah it's living in all of us  
>\<em>

_(Draculaura)_

_And it's brought us here because  
><em>

Scarah took charge and Draculaura and Clawd walked around the piano without losing the connection between them.

_(Both)_

_Because you are the music in me  
>Na na na na (Ohh)<br>Na na na na na  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>(Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me<br>It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<br>There's no name for it (No name for it)  
>I'm saying words I never said<br>And it was easy (So easy)  
>Because you see the real me (I see)<br>As I am You understand  
>And that's more than I've ever known<br>To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)<br>And no, I'm not alone  
>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<em>

Draculaura got on the piano and Clawd got in front of her.

_(Everyone)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me  
>It's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me<em>

Clawd picked up Draculaura from the piano and twirled them. Everyone couldn't help but join.

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<br>Connected and real  
>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<br>_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me (In me)<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me<br>_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
>I know that we belong (We belong)<br>You are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<br>It's brought us here because (Here because)  
>You are the music in me<br>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me (Yeah)<em>

"Wow! These lyrics are fangtastic!" Draculaura hummed the song's tune. Heath blushed.

"You wrote them?" Scarah asked noticing Heath's blush.

"Y-yeah. It was a song Sirena and I were suppose to sing together but since she moved, I send it to my sister to do something with it." Heath explained.

Heath felt Abbey's cold hand on his shoulder. He faced to her seeing a frown and then a smile. "You are good." She actually giggled. "For a hot-head."

"Thanks." Heath was now starting to feel strings pulling. "Uhm, excuse. I think I hear my sister calling me." Heath ran out of the room. "Do whatever you want?" He shouted.

Heath ran all the way to his sister inside the astronomy lab that had a huge telescope inside.

"Sis!" Heath stopped to breathe.

"Two girls going to fight over you?" The all-knowing-sister asked.

"Yeah. How am I going to fix this one? I barely know any of them." He pouted.

"Here." Roxanne put her hands on Heath's shoulders and split him into two. "There. Now you can get to know both with being unfair."

"Are you sure?" Both Heath asked.

"Am I ever wrong on love?" She arched an eyebrow for a challenge.

"No." The two smiled.

"Just make sure none of you see each other with the girls. I will strategically put the rooms in different corridors of the mansion and when it's a group thing, you two can get together and separate if needed. Be smart about what you do." Roxanne went back to star gazing. The two Heaths looked at each other and then formed into one. Suddenly something purple and white passed by but the two weren't bothered since a lot of weird things happened there.

A/N: Yup! Yup! Heath is torn between two girls since I was struggling with Abbey and I wanted there to be Scarah at first since Heath is coupled up by these two. One by fans and another by animation. I was suppose to replace Scarah with Abbey but then I was unsure by musicals until I decided on both! Who will Heath fall in love with?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"I can't believe they leave the whole library unguarded. Now I can have the juiciest topics on my blog during the summer!" Spectra had followed the gang by following the van secretly. "I have always known where to look for all the personal information and I nearly came to life when Heath told his friends that he wanted them to go to his sister's mansion. Let's find out about everybody else..." Spectra was talking to herself in glee.

"Not like I have enough already. Draculaura's and Cleo's boyfriends flirting with Heath's older sister. Gil not wanting to spend the summer with Lagoona. Heath two-timing Abbey and Scarah. Oh, what joy?" Spectra floated through the shelves of books until a possibility she hasn't thought of long, hit her. She remembered Ghoulia and a very not fear time. "And possibly...more about me. Being a ghost for so long, I don't remember a lot" She looked at the millions of books and knew there was a book that could rewrite itself to the reader's desire. She was more determined than ever to find out about herself than anybody else.

"Heath, where are you taking me?" Scarah asked as they entered the library.

"I just wanted to spend time with you alone and I doubt anyone would come here." Heath smirked at his date who didn't know it was a date.

They didn't notice Clawd walking with Roxanne talking about something and Draculaura catching them. "Clawd...?" Draculaura frowned and walked away.

"So you want to spend time together?" Scarah raised her eyebrow.

"You know, just talking. I also know what kind of instrumentals you like. I asked my sister if I could get the musicians to play it. She said yes and the musicians love to play any kind of good music. They like your taste." Heath showed Scarah so many musicians with different instruments smiling and anxious to play.

This made her smile. "I'd love to know what you know." She flirted and Heath knew he was going the right direction.

"Play it." Heath told them.

Spectra heard the music and couldn't help but sing. Heath and Scarah heard her and Heath thought it was just something special his sister planned. Scarah thought it was all Heath.

_Heart don't fail me now  
>Courage don't desert me<br>Don't turn back now that we're here  
>People always say<br>Life is full of choices  
>No one ever mentions fear<br>or how the world can seems so vast  
>on a journey to the past<em>

She floated and picked up many books.

_Somewhere down this road  
>I know someone's waiting<br>Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
>Arms will open wide<br>I'll be safe and wanted  
>Finally home where I belong<br>Well starting now, im learning fast  
>On this journey to the past<em>

Spectra opened a book that had a picture of a family in front of a house.

_Home, love, family  
>There was once a time<br>I must've had them too  
>Home, love, family<br>I will never be complete until I find you_

She searched vast and wide to even throw books on the floor.

_One step at a time  
>One hope then another<br>Who knows where this road may go  
>Back to who I was<br>Onto find my future  
>Things my heart still needs to know<br>Yes, let this be a sign  
>Let this road be mine<br>Let it lead me to my past  
>And bring me home<br>At Last_

"Wow, I'm having such a good time with you. I always thought you were some jerk that needed common sense knocked into you." Scarah told Heath truthfully.

Heath flamed up by knowing he was doing everything right and that he was having a fun time too with Scarah. "I'm also enjoying this. How about going to the lake next time. There's awesome canoes out there and it's very beautiful close view." Heath suggested in a flirty way that Scarah giggled.

"Sorry you, need to try better than that. Keep asking and I _might_ say yes." Scarah walked out of the library leaving a Heath who was never the type to lose.

A/N: There's Spectra! I matched her with Anastasia because it was all about the past and I've read in her diary that she was sad about remembering her actual past due to Ghoulia. Although, to make it match, I made Spectra seemed like a lost ghost without memories of how her family was and if she discovers more, they could be the kind of family they should really be. It didn't have to be complicated but again, I plan on having almost all the Monster High characters a part of this. I might plan on putting Howleen on Monster High musical 3 if I can find the right characters with the right musicals.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

Draculaura came crying to Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona at the spa. "Draculaura, what's wrong?" Clawdeen asked worriedly. "If it's my brother, I swear that I cut off-!"

"It is your brother but don't do anything. I just saw him walking with Roxanne. I guess am a little jealous." Draculaura explained the tears.

"Honey, there is nothing to be jealous about. If I know my brother, he would never cheat on you." Clawdeen told her assuringly.

"Really" She sniffed.

"Of course, have I ever lied to you."

"Not really." Draculaura replied honestly.

"If your done sulking, come and get a makeover. Your makeup is ruined." Cleo told her and then clapped her hands. A group of people holding a bathrobe, makeup and other needs came quickly. "I want you to fix her up and then prepare her to join Lagoona in the hot springs."

"That's a good idea mate!" Lagoona appeared out of the springs.

The makeup artist fixed up Draculaura and then prepared her into a cute pink two-piece bath robe to join Lagoona into the springs.

Frankie sighed downwardly. "Now what's wrong with you?" Clawdeen asked.

"Love. I've never known what it truly is. Am I going to wait as long as Draculaura to discover it?" Frankie asked self conscientiously

"There's nothing to worry about. Us ghoul friends will help you if you do ever see Mr. Right." Clawdeen winked and Frankie smiled.

Jackson was with the guys at the gym. Heath just entered. "Hey, I saw you with Abbey. How was it?" Deuce asked.

"Abbey, I saw you with Scarah." Clawd pointed out.

Heath laughed nervously. "I went with both."

"Both?" Clawd and Deuce said at the same time.

"Yeah, both girls like me and I want to have time with both if ever I have to decide so it can be fair." Heath explained.

"Oh, perfectly understandable." said Deuce.

Jackson sighed downwardly.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Clawd asked.

"At least you guys are having relationships. After me and Frankie, I don't know if I should date anyone if I still continue to have Holt inside me." Jackson frowned.

"Awe, don't be like that man. We got your back." Clawd told him assuringly.

Jackson smiled. "Thanks."

Though both Frankie and Jackson felt unsure. They exited the place and strangely they heard music. Frankie couldn't help but sing her heart out.

_(Frankie)  
>The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear<br>Are still inside my head  
>The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said<br>The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
>And the dearest love in all the world<br>Is waiting somewhere for me  
>Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me<br>_

Frankie walked up the stairs while Jackson had just came out of the elevator.

_(Jackson)  
>The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear<br>Are still inside my head  
>The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said<br>The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
>And the dearest love in all the world<br>Is waiting somewhere for me  
>Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me<em>

_(Both)  
>The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear<em>

_(Frankie)  
>Are still inside my head<em>

_(Both)_

_The kindest words I'll ever know, _

_(Jackson)_

_Are waiting to be said_

_(Both)_

_The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
>And the dearest love in all the world<em>

_(Jackson)_

_Is waiting somewhere for me_

_(Frankie)_

_Waiting somwhere_

_(Jackson)  
>Is waiting somewhere<em>

Frankie walked out of the elevator and Jackson was right in front of her.

"Oof! Oops! Sorry Jackson! I didn't see you there!" Frankie helped pick him up.

"No need to worry. I wasn't looking where I was going too." Jackson reasoned. "And Frankie there's something I wanted to ask."

"Yes, Jackson?" Frankie asked softly knowing by the tone of Jackson's voice that there was something special to be asked.

"Uhmm...never mind. Nice talking to you Frankie." Jackson walked away feeling like a coward. He wanted to ask if he could be Frankie's date to the ball but he got cold feet. Frankie was frowning as she watched him leave.

_(Frankie)  
>The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see<em>

_(Both)_

_And the dearest love in all the world  
>Is waiting somewhere for me<br>Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me_

A/N: This is 'Sweetest sounds' or 'Sweetest love' by the movie Cinderella that is starring Brandy, Paolo and Whitney Houston. I find Frankie to be Cinderella now because again, rats!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Hey, Heath when is the ball?" Deuce asked after spending a three weeks at the mansion. They were in the middle of dinner. Draculaura and Clawd were acting happy around each other but then Draculaura still notices Clawd spending a lot of time with Roxanne through these weeks. Frankie and Jackson had been awkward around each other. Clawdeen had been noticing strange noises at night like something falling and tumbling. For some reason Cleo had been giving Deuce the cold shoulder and Lagoona has been trying to be her cheery self but is losing the energy to do so each day.

"It's at the end of this month so just a week more." Heath told them.

"I'm cool with that! I never got bored since I've been here!" Clawd smiled making Draculaura smack him. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Draculaura looked away innocently. "Thought I saw a flea."

"We definitely have to make it an annual thing." Deuce suggested.

"Voltage! I really love this place and your sister! How come we never get to see her lover and where has the albino butler been?" Frankie looked around in curiosity

"They've been working on a project. I don't really know what it is but then they say it's suppose to make your dreams come true." Heath responded with a shrug.

"A dream come true. That's something I need." Lagoona said depressingly. Everyone around her tried to cheer her up.

Heath thought to himself he needed a miracle instead. He was sitting in between Abbey and Scarah whom had content smiles. Heath had been handling the dating great. Scarah would always ask for a canoe ride and Abbey would ask a lot of questions in random places but Heath found it pretty cute. He was still unable to make up his mind. Scarah was open and a hard to get kind of girl that tends to challenge Heath a lot but then Abbey is so cute and interesting. Heath loved spending time with Scarah to have fun but he also wanted to know Abbey more and more that later they began to have playful moments. How do you chose a girl who can show you a fun time compared to a cute girl who's for the first time actually interesting to know about? It's like Frankie choosing between Jackson and Holt!

Heath has thought that if he chose Scarah, that it might be wrong because they could eventually be bored of themselves and Heath's seen this a lot on television that the fun couple tends to have 'commitment issues'. Heath wasn't exactly looking for a commitment but what if he wanted it too fast or she wanted too slow. A whole lot of drama and on again and off again relationships might happen.

For Abbey, they were two separated worlds that Heath just want to jump on the other side of and know all about. But what if the complete opposite of their kinds might clash and end up like Lagoona and Gil to having another relationship problem with their kinds. Heath can see a long-term relationship with Abbey if their kinds accepted them. Will the drama of being in a committed or struggling relationship worth it? Dang, Heath had to stop watching too many soap operas.

Heath started to feel a headache by thinking too much. He never thought this hard in his life. He was glad that dinner was over and he could just crash on his bed and think about it later but first...Heath separated into two. One went to Scarah and the other went towards Abbey.

"Hey, Scarah! Go for another round at the library, video game room or a row at the lake tomorrow?" Heath asked anxiously.

Scarah smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That depends, will it be the same old conversation? I need some other fun before I go back to my depressing father." Scarah challenged him to think of something new as usual.

Heath expected this. "Then how about the attic?"

"Attic?" Scarah was now curious.

"The attic is where my sister keeps the air boards. Just hop on those babies and we'll be surfing in the air!" Heath flamed up to show that's really exciting.

Scarah smirked liking the idea. "Sky surfing huh? Be careful when we're out there because I'll blow you away with my screech if you dare piss me off. Good night." Scarah kissed Heath on the cheek. "And don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled and then waltzed off to her bedroom.

"Hey babe, I mean Abbey!" Heath ran up to her.

"Yes, potty mouth." Abbey joked. She didn't sound like it but Heath knew when she was joking. It took some time but he started to notice the little details. The way her purple eyes sparkle, a tiny smirk on her pink lips and the hands not clenching in fury.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Heath flamed up in anxiousness.

Abbey giggled. "Why tomorrow, why not now?" Abbey held Heath's hand. Heath learned to control the heat of his hand to meet with Abbey's cold one to not be frozen or burn her or melt her.

"Now?" Heath blushed.

"Yes, we've been spending so much time together. Why not spend all of our time just together?" Abbey made sense in a way and if she wasn't blue, she would've been blushing. "Know any good places for tonight?"

"I know one place. Follow me." Heath gripped onto that hand and led Abbey into the astronomy lab.

"What are we doing here?" Abbey asked suspiciously.

"My sister made the astronomy lab here specifically because the stars are most beautiful or that's what she said." Heath pressed a button and ceiling open showing the night sky full of stars.

"It is beautiful." Abbey smiled at the stars. "Come, I'll tell you all about the ice in the sky."

"Ice in the sky?" Heath walked over to her with a soft blanket to lie on that he'd found lying at a corner. Another of his sister's schemes.

"There are ice crystals in the sky that would make very good ice cream."

"You mean snow?"

"Yes. But ice crystals sounds so much prettier isn't it?" Abbey suggested with a smile.

"Yeah..." Heath breathed in deeply and out as he gazed at Abbey's beauty.

"WoW!"

"What?" Heath looked up and saw Aurora Borealis appear.

"This is truly amazing!" Abbey smiled so happily that her pearl white teeth and fangs showed.

"Yeah, she is." Heath was looking directly at her and Abbey noticed. It didn't need much sense to whom he was actually talking about. After a few more hours of gazing, Abbey kissed Heath's cheek goodnight.

"This is truly amazing!" Scarah was flying in loops, twist and circles on her air board. "This is better than surfing!" Heath was having troubles with his. "What's wrong?"

"Me? Wrong? No! I'm per-er-erfectly fine!" Heath nearly fell.

Scarah giggled and helped Heath on his air board. "Thanks." He said lamely.

"Here. You're hopeless, you know that?" Scarah held his hand firmly.

"More than so whose told me." He responded with a chuckle.

"Hey!" The other Heath laughed when he got his by a snowball by Abbey.

"What's wrong? Gonna cry?" Abbey joked.

"Why you?" Heath growled playfully as he began arranging a snowball of his but it was knocked out of his hands. Abbey had created the courtyard into a winter wonder land. "Oh, you want to play with fire, do you?"

"That's what I've been asking." Abbey teased.

Heath threw fire balls at her that Abbey successfully dodges.

Heath was having a blast with both girls that it was not getting any easier for him. Suddenly the sound of music coming from the castle's speakers were flowing through out the place. The girls couldn't help but sing.

_(Scarah)  
>There's something sweet<br>And almost kind  
>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined<br>And now he's dear, and so unsure  
>I wonder why I didn't see it there before<em>

The Heath with Scarah rearranged their hands until their fingers were intertwined. The Heath with Abbey was tackled down by her and then got up and ran away.

_(Heath)  
>She glanced this way<br>I thought I saw  
>And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw<br>No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
>But then she's never looked at me that way before<em>

Abbey took cover behind a tree.

_(Abbey)  
>New and a bit alarming<br>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

She peeked to see a smiling Heath dusting snow and then sneezing out fire to fall back down and be covered with snow.

_True that he's no Prince Charming  
>But there's something in him that I simply didn't see <em>

The girls looked through a window to see Abbey and Heath together having fun.

_(Cleo)  
>Well, who'd have thought?<em>

_(Frankie)  
>Well, bless my soul<em>

_(Clawdeen)  
>Well, who'd have known?<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Well, who indeed?<em>

The boys saw Scarah and Heath having the time of their life up in the sky.

_(Deuce)  
>And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?<em>

_(Jackson)  
>It's so peculiar. Wait and see<em>

_(Everyone)  
>We'll wait and see<br>A few days more  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before <em>

_(Butler)  
>Perhaps there's something there<br>That wasn't there before_

_(Roxanne)  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<em>

Roxanne watched as her brother played with different girls.

"Thanks so much for helping me with my song." Clawd and Roxanne were inside the music room.

"Your welcome. Now sing it for me again." Roxanne ordered as she played the piano.

"Clawd? Clawd!" Draculaura had been searching for him and his friends told her that he was at the music room.

_(Clawd)  
>Once in a lifetime<br>means there's no second chance  
>so I believe that you and me<br>should grab it while we can_

Draculaura peeked through the slightly opened door to see Clawd smiling.

_(Roxanne)  
>Make it last forever<br>and never give it back_

_(Clawd)  
>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<em>

_(Both)  
>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,_

_(Roxanne)  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Gonna run<em>

_(Both)  
>While we're young<br>and keep the faith_

_(Clawd)  
>Everyday<em>

_(Both)  
>From right now,<br>gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_(Roxanne)  
>Take my hand;<em>

_(Clawd)  
>together we<br>will celebrate,_

_(Roxanne)  
>celebrate.<em>

_(Both)  
>Oh, ev'ryday.<em>

Draculaura's heart broke as she watched Roxanne and Clawd smile at one another. Tears fell down her face.

"You're really good. I enjoyed singing with you for these last few weeks." Roxanne said sincerely.

"I really did too. I can't wait for the ball!"

Roxanne chuckled. She stood up and walked around the piano to stand near Clawd. She was taller by five inches due to her heels. She had to leaned down to kiss Clawd on the forehead Draculaura had to run away before her heart would break into dust and her legs would give in.

"My kisses are always lucky. You and Draculaura sing this song with all your hearts out to everyone. I know it will make the dead hearts beat. Go along and let me continue my work."

Clawd did. He walked all the way to Draculaura's room and knocked first before entering. He didn't expect to be greeted with an empty room. The drawers and doors of the closet was taken out or swung open showing nothing. Clawd sniffed for Draculaura's scent to know that she was walking down the stairs towards the exit.

"Draculaura!" Clawd yelled and her name echoed through the halls in desperation to catch her. Clawd caught up to her before she took the first step off the stairs. "Draculaura! Where are you going?" Clawd also didn't expect to see Draculaura crying.

"I need to go." Draculaura sniffed as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"What are you talking about? The ball is coming soon." Clawd told her.

Draculaura sighed. "Clawd...listen."

_(Draculaura)  
>I gotta say what's on my mind<br>Something about us  
>doesn't seem right these days<br>life keeps getting in the way  
>Whenever we try somehow to plan<br>is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say  
>But I've gotta do what's best for me<br>You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand  
>We might find our place<br>in this world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way_

Draculaura turned away from Clawd and walked towards the door. The albino butler opened the door without hesitation or a word.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
>But I get my hopes up<br>and I watch them fall everytime  
>Another colour turns to grey<br>and it's just too hard to watch it all  
>slowly fade away<em>

She stopped at the front of the exit to look back at Clawd once more.

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
>gotta do what's best for me<br>you'll be ok..._

She walked out that door.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way_

Clawd ran out that door not understand why he was just standing there like an idiot in the first place.

_(Clawd)  
>What about us?<br>What about everything we've been through?_

_(Draculaura)  
>What about trust?<em>

_(Clawd)  
>you know I never wanted to hurt you<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>and what about me?<em>

_(Clawd)  
>What am I supposed to do?<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>I gotta leave but I'll miss you<em>

_(Clawd)  
>I'll miss you<em>

They walked into each others arms for the few peaceful seconds to be together.

_(Draculaura)  
>so<br>I've got to move on and be who I am_

_(Clawd)  
>Why do you have to go?<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand_

_(Clawd)  
>I'm trying to understand<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>but at least for now<em>

_(Clawd)  
>I want you to stay<em>

Draculaura ran out of his arms towards the limo waiting for her.

_(Draculaura)  
>I wanna go my own way<br>I've got to move on and be who I am_

_(Clawd)  
>What about us?<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>I just don't belong here<br>I hope you understand_

_(Clawd)  
>I'm trying to understand<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>We might find our place in this<br>world someday  
>but at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way  
>I gotta go my own way<br>I gotta go my own way_

Draculaura entered the limo leaving a poor confused Clawd. Roxanne had watched everything happened from her crystal orb. She had eyeballs as security cameras around the mansion which is why she was all knowing. She rewind some of things the eyes saw and she found Draculaura peeking on them at the music room. Roxanne sighed in distress.

"It looks like I get a test run after all." Roxanne got up and walked over to a lever. She pulled it down that had the words ON underneath it. The outside of the castle began to change colors and the minions inside the castle had a piece of paper magically appear in their hands. They all smiled and plotted with one another. Roxanne had a piece of her own. She got on her motorcycle and drove out to make dreams come true...without permission.

A/N: So far I made a more romantic scene with Abbey and Heath. And I'm terrible at making my own character's personality when using another person's character who doesn't show a personal personality. Being self-conscience is my biggest weakness as a free-writer. Her cyclops friend would be so much easier because Scarah looks like she'll act like any typical teenage girl which I am not if you've read my other stories. -^_^- So Scarah lovers, don't hate me. I'm still working with trying to divide personal personalities with learning new words and analyzing what I see on television and on Internet


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

It was a beautiful night. The moon was filled with light to embrace it with everyone else and the lake was calm while it reflected the beautiful sky. It reflected all that it was beautiful. Lagoona was walking around the beautiful lake feeling gloomy by the second. Lagoona felt her heart crushed and no more tears could fall. Soon her legs gave in that she just sat near the lake staring at her reflection. The wind whistled, the trees rustled and...violins and harps playing?

_(Lagoona)  
>In a perfect world<br>One we've never known  
>We would never need to face the world alone<em>

_They can have the world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But some where in my secret heart<em>

_I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Any where we go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day  
>Some how we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<em>

Suddenly Gil's reflection was seen on the lake.

_(Gil)  
>I was so afraid<br>Now I realize  
>Love is never wrong<br>And so it never dies_

Lagoona gasped and turned around to see that it truly was Gil__

_There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<em>

_(Both)  
>And if only they could feel it too<br>The happiness I feel with you_

They held each other in their arms so preciously after being away from each other for too long.

_They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Any where we go  
>we're home<br>If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day  
>Some how we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<em>

_I know love will find a way_

They looked into each others eyes seeing the moonlight sparkling Lagoon's green gems and that Gil wasn't wearing his glass thingy. They kissed and kissed.

"GIL!" Frankie exclaimed and hugged him. He had his glass thingy on.

Everyone else greeted him happily.

"I'm happy to be back." Gil told them with a smile and pulled Lagoona closed to him.

"You two must be so happy!" Frankie sparked as she clapped.

"Yeah, we are." Gil gazed down contently at Lagoona who blushed. "My parents finally let me be here because someone called my mother about this place. My mother was even sent so many beautiful items that are valuable to our people that she had to let me go to not be rude."

"That must be one of my sister's minions. My sister doesn't like bragging someone into doing something. She finds it not justifying." Heath told them.

"I must thank them." Gil smiled.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" The echoes of the castle nearly shook by the sudden sound.

"Cute." Lagoona giggled. "They sound like children."

"Roxanne adopted both monsters and normies." Heath explained.

"I see that you love talking about me." Roxanne appeared in the room without a sound. "I know the Gil and Lagoona would love to spend a lot of time together but then I need the boys to help me."

"Help you with what?" Jackson asked.

"Sorry, honey but I need your other because this won't be a play-it-safe deal." Roxanne poked Jackson and he immediately became Holt.

"YEEEE~AAAAAH! Holt is back! Now, what's it you need lovely?" Holt winked at her.

"Cute. I need the boys to fix something since my minions happen to be very busy at the moment. Follow me. You girls can have time together." Roxanne turned around.

"Wait! Where's Draculaura?" Clawdeen asked and Clawd's ears drooped.

"She's-"

"She is helping me with something." Roxanne quickly said. "It's a surprise." She winked at Clawd who was confused. "Now let's get moving!"

The boys followed Roxanne into a room to see a busted car. "I need you boys to fix this and make it look amazing! I must go!"

"Wait Roxanne! Draculaura-"

"In time sweetie. I told you that my kisses are always lucky." Roxanne walked out of the room.

The butler was waiting for her outside. "You know you don't need that fix."

"I know but I needed the girls to help me get prepared a special surprise."

"How are we suppose to fix this piece of junk?" Deuce looked at it.

"Oh come on yall!" Holt jumped on the car's front.

_(Holt)_

_Well this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic  
>Why, it could be Greased Lightnin'!<em>

_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah_

_(Deuce)_

_Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'!_

_(Holt)_

_Fuel injection cut off and chrome plated rods, oh yeah_

_(Heath)_

_I'll get her ready, I need to get her ready!_

_(Holt)_

_With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
>You know that ain't it when we'll be gettin' lots of it<br>Greased Lightnin'_

_(Everyone)_

_Go go go go go go go go_

_(Holt)  
>Go, Greased Lightnin'<br>You're burnin' up the quarter mile_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_Go Greased Lightnin' _

_You're coasting through the heat lap trails_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_You are supreme  
>The chicks'll cream<br>For Greased Lightnin'_

_(Everyone)_

_Go go go go go go go go_

_(Holt)  
>We'll get some purple pitched tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah<br>A palomina dashboard and duel-muffler twins, oh yeah  
>With new boosters, plates and shocks<br>I can get off my rocks  
>You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon<br>Greased Lightnin'_

_(Everyone)_

_Go go go go go go go go  
><em> 

_(Holt)  
>Go, Greased Lightnin'<br>You're burnin' up the quarter mile_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_Go Greased Lightnin' _

_You're coasting through the heat lap trails_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_You are supreme  
>The chicks'll cream<br>For Greased Lightnin'_

_(Everyone)_

_Go go go go go go go go_

Now the men were working. Heath and Deuce handled the engines. Clawd and Gil handled the paints and design inside.

_(Holt)  
>Go, Greased Lightnin'<br>You're burnin' up the quarter mile_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_Go Greased Lightnin' _

_You're coasting through the heat lap trails_

_(Everyone)_

_Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'_

_(Holt)_

_You are supreme  
>The chicks'll cream<br>For Greased Lightnin'_

_(Everyone)_

_Lightning_

_Lightning_

_Lightning_

_Lightning_

_Lightning_

_Lightning_

_Lightning _

_Lightning_

"Now let's get to some actual work!" Holt sang.

A/N: I bought Gil back and they were singing the song 'Love will find a way' from Lion King 2. Weird matching but then I love to make this couple sing. Lagoona is so genuinely loving and supportive. I don't exactly have a favorite girl character. I just love Heath. 3_3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Cleo, why have you been avoiding me?" Deuce confronted her at a balcony.

Cleo faced her cellphone to Deuce and Ghoulia spoke.

"I'm not treating you good enough! What does that mean?" Deuce asked.

Ghoulia moaned.

"Cleo this is crazy. I've always treated you special and always only loved you." Deuce defended himself.

Ghoulia moaned tiredly.

"Thanks Ghoulia. I miss you." Cleo hanged up the phone.

"Cleo, what is this really about?" Deuce walked over to her by her side.

"Didn't you hear Ghoulia? If you can't understand then...I'm bored of this." Cleo said the truth.

"What? Why?" Deuce never felt so hurt by Cleo's words.

"I've done a lot of thinking since Ghoulia is not around and being here made me realize that nothing we do is exactly..._different_." Cleo tried to explain.

"Different?" Deuce was lost.

"All of our dates are so cliche and I need something fresh. I need something new. I love you Deuce and I still feel that connection between us but not as much as before." Cleo did the best to explain.

Deuce held Cleo into his arms and kissed her. "I sort of understand and for sure, on the night of the ball tomorrow, I'll make it special."

"Are you certain?"

Deuce's snakes hissed making Cleo smile.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow at 8." Cleo kissed Deuce on the cheek and then walked into the room. Deuce was relieved to stop having Cleo ignore him but he had no clue at all what he could do special. He has already written a song for her. He has taken her into dates imaginable. At a movie, restaurant, park, amusement park, a ride on a canoe through a lake, dances, concerts, even their own houses and whatever else you could think of on dates. Maybe he could ask Roxanne for some advice.

Spectra was done searching through the library to have found several books based on her family and past. It was sometimes heart breaking and interesting. Later she decided to finally get out of the library and search through the mansion. She stopped at a spacey room that had a diamond chandelier above. She floated around freely and then floated with her feet near the ground. Daydreams supposedly memories flowed through her mind. She twirled and music in her imagination played.

_Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings<br>once upon a december_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<em>

_(singing aaaaa with the melody)_

She began dreaming people in dresses and uniforms were dancing around her and then supposedly a prince holds her hand and dances with her.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory,<em>

Her purple silk dress changes into a ball gown fit for royalty but she wasn't royalty.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know  
>things it yearn to remember<br>and a song someone sings_

Her imaginations fade away.

_Once upon a December_

"Roxanne, Cleo wants me to do something special for her that isn't predictable but I don't know. I've thought about it but..." Deuce didn't know what else to say that wouldn't make him look pathetic.

"You're so simple. You're in a mansion of freedom and love and _magic_! How can you not think of anything magical to do?" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"How about this? Come with me." Roxanne showed Deuce into a room filled with artifacts. "Pick one."

"Wow...really?" Deuce felt unsure by the thousands things in there.

"Of course. Here." Roxanne kissed one of Deuce's snakes. "My kisses are good luck. Now choose." Roxanne left Deuce to chose.

"Uhm..okay." Deuce looked around and tried some which led to a lot of zapping and accidentally breaking but then the items were fixed by themselves which stopped Deuce from panicking. Suddenly he found something. "Hey, Roxanne!" Deuce walked out of the room holding something in his arms. Roxanne looked to him from a book she was reading to see it and then a smirk appeared across her face.

"Good choice. It was a gift from a friend of mine. Only one girl had every had a romantic experience on that." Roxanne took the it into her arms. "Let me teach you all about him."

A/N: I thought of just going all out obvious with my story but a little mystery wouldn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What's wrong Frankie?" Clawdeen asked.

"I have no idea what to wear for the ball tonight! All of the ball gowns are beyond beautiful but I don't know which one is for me!" Frankie searched through the hundreds of beautiful dresses.

"Calm down. What is this really about?" Clawdeen sat both of them down on the bed.

"It's Jackson. I was hoping he would ask me to the dance." Frankie frowned as she looked at the beautiful dresses. "I don't know what to wear that would make Jackson really want me. It's impossible."

"Impossible?" Clawdeen raised an eyebrow at her stitched friend.

"Impossible." Frankie told her K9 companion.

"Ghoul, nothing is impossible!" Clawdeen stood up for effect to her words.

"How do you know that?" Frankie looked up to her for hope.

"Wait here." Clawdeen went into the dressing room and changed quickly into a well fitted golden dress that was covering from her neck, to her wrist and covering her feet. She also had sparkling golden wings on her back. She curled her hair and put on golden colored make up and glitter on her face. She walked out stunning Frankie.

__"Who are you?" Frankie asked noticing the wings.

"I'm your fairy godmother."

"How beautiful you are."

"I'm made of all of your most beautiful hopes and dreams and wishes." Clawdeen twirled for effect.

"Oh, Fairy godmother, I have only one wish just now... to go to the ball... and I know it is impossible." Frankie told her sadly.

"Impossible? Bah, what's a fairy godmother for?"

"To make my wish come true?" Frankie was hesitant to answer.

"If you wish it hard enough and a friend of yours told me that you find it impossible to have the person you have a crush on fall in love with you." Clawdeen was truly getting into character.

"It's not exactly a crush and is it possible to get those things by wishing for them?" Frankie was getting into character too.

"Well, the sensible people of this world will say," And Clawdeen sang, "Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee and fiddley faddley foddle all the wishes in the world are poppy cock and twoddle."

"Aren't they?"

"Not always. The sensible people will also say," And Clawdeen sang again, "Fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee and fiddley faddley foodle all the dreamers in the world are dizzy in the noodle." 

"And aren't they?"

"Not always, especially when there is someone who loves you to help you. Now to work! I believe we can find the most amazing dress definitely made for you." Clawdeen told her assuringly.

"Oh, dear Fairy Godmother it all seems so impossible!" Frankie couldn't find the hope that she will._  
><em> 

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and then smiled at Frankie.

_(Clawdeen)_

_Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. _

_Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage. _

_And four white mice will never be four white horses _

_Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of courses. _

_Impossible! _

_But the world is full of zanies and fools _

_who don't believe in sensible rules _

_and won't believe what sensible people say.. _

_and because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes _

_impossible things are happening every day!_

Frankie stood up and walked over to her.

_(Frankie)_

_Impossible!_

_(Clawdeen)_

_Impossible!_

_(Frankie)_

_Impossible!_

_(Clawdeen)_

_Impossible!_

Frankie sat back down depressingly on the bed.

_(Frankie)_

_Impossible_

_(Clawdeen)_

_Impossible!_

_(Both)_

_Impossible!_

"Now let's get to business!" Clawdeen grabbed Frankie and they began raiding the closet until they found the perfect dress. It was an over-the-shoulder white ball gown that had a sweet-heart neck line designed with crystals and a pair of white gloves that reached to her elbows. The matching sandals were surprisingly made out of glass.

Clawdeen fixed her hair into a high messy bun and curls down in front of her ears. She added a tiara and then a diamond necklace. Frankie's makeup was fixed to have white eye shadow above her eyes and light pink gloss on her lips.

"You are ready ghoul!" Her fairy Godmother felt giddy by the sudden transformation.

Frankie saw herself at the mirror and sparked!

_(Frankie)  
>It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage. <em>

_It's possible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage._

_(Clawdeen)  
>And four white mice are easily turned to horses Such fal de rah and fiddle dee dee of courses <em>

_Quite possible!_

_(Both)  
>It's possible!<em>

_(Frankie)  
>For the world is full of zanies and fools <em>

_(Clawdeen)_

_who don't believe in sensible rules _

_(Frankie)_

_and won't believe what sensible people say_

_(Both)  
>And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes <em>

_Impossible things are happening every day._

_(Frankie)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Clawdeen)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Frankie)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Clawdeen)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Frankie)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Clawdeen)  
>It's possible<em>

_(Both)  
>It's possible!<em>

"And we have just enough time to walk over to the ball room! Let's go!" Clawdeen grabbed Frankie and they walked out of the room ready to wow the pants out of people. Of course Clawdeen wasn't going to wear the Fairy Godmother getup. It was only to spark the mood. She kept the make up on though. Clawdeen straightened her hair down have a golden headband on that matched her golden gown that had kimono sleeves. Her sandals were also a matching gold. She truly loved gold.

A/N: Yup! There goes Cinderella! If your wondering how Clawdeen dressed as Fair Godmother, check out Whitney Houston as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I'm not so much into fashion which is why they sound so plain and I don't even understand some of the fashion words in the actual book of Monster High.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

Cleo de Nile was fabulous as usual. She was dressed far differently than the way she usual dressed. She was certain that Deuce would do something special for the night so she had her hair brunette hair be only brunette and be tied down three times in levels and a silver headband with gems that matched her eyes. She had the color of silver smoky eye shadow on. She had golden earring hoops and a golden necklace to match with it. She wore a sleeveless gown and sandals in the color of her eyes and it also had silver intricate designs to match as well.

While she waited, she posed in front of a mirror being so lucky to have such beauty. She wondered to herself why she bother trying so hard to be noticed when being simple was still fangtastically beautiful and amazing. Oh right, Cleo remembered that it was because of her sister, Nefera. Such amazing beauty no matter how simple you make it was still so beautiful unlike her sister.

"Cleo?" Cleo heard Deuce's voice at the balcony.

"Deuce!" Cleo ran out to find him there lying against the edge of the balcony in a tux.

"Wow." Deuce said breathlessly.

"What, is it too plain?" Cleo started to feel self-conscience. She wanted to try something new to make it more special but now she felt uncomfortable.

"No. Just perfect. Without the whole hair dye, too much make up and outrageous clothes which I find totally hot but this...I feel like I'm really seeing you. The you that is so natural and yet unbelievably beautiful." Deuce held Cleo's hands lovingly as he stared at her behind his sunglasses. Cleo really wanted to see Deuce's eyes for this special moment. "I think I'll be able to see you better by taking these off." Deuce told her slyly and took off his sunglasses.

"Wait Deuce!" Cleo tried to run away but Deuce held her hand to keep her in place.

"Don't be afraid. Look at me Cleo." Deuce told her softly.

Cleo looked back and gasped. Deuce's gorgeous green eyes were staring right at her and she wasn't turning into stone! "Deuce?"

"I asked Roxanne what I should do to make this night special and she gave me these crazy suggestions but then I remembered while thinking of you of how sad you were when you couldn't see my eyes. I sort of heard while walking through the hallways at school about my eyes with Ghoulia. I asked if Roxanne could help me and she told me she can make me see you for only tonight." Deuce smiled to finally have the first thing he could ever see without his sunglasses on was Cleo. The most beautiful and rocking girl to him. "You really are beautiful."

"Oh, go jump of the balcony!" Cleo joked as she could stop smiling and blushing and staring at Deuce green eyes.

"Okay then." Deuce jumped off the balcony.

"I was only kidding!" Cleo ran to him and gasped when she looked down and saw him standing on a carpet in the air. "How are you doing that?"

The carpet flew over to Cleo. "It's a magic carpet."

"I-It's lovely." The carpet took Cleo's hand a gave a kiss.

"Want to go on a ride?"

"Is it safe?" Cleo asked as she inspected the carpet.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Deuce asked.

"What?" Cleo looked up at him to meet his green eyes once again.

"Do you trust me?" Deuce held out his hand to her with a smile. The first time Cleo had see Deuce's eyes smile back at her.

"Yes." Cleo held his hand and Deuce pulled her up onto it. They flew away from the mansion. "Where are you taking us?" Cleo asked.

"It's only 6:30 and you said to pick you up at 8 but I thought of surprising you. I didn't think you'd dress up so early." Deuce chuckled.

"Well, I was nervous. Could you blame me?" Cleo asked sceptically

"Never. And since we have so much time, I'm going to show you the world in just two hours. Well at least only the important places like Greece." Deuce told her.

"Your home?" Cleo was now excited.

"Yeah, I believe the whole world is just us. Where our lives had been and how it will come together. I truly want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I love you, Cleo."

Cleo was near almost about to cry because Deuce was announcing his love to her with the truth in his eyes to tell. "I love you Deuce." Cleo told him within the starry sky.

_(Deuce)_

_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>

_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming_

_(Cleo)  
>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>that now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

Deuce's heart lifted by the sound of Cleo's beautiful voice.

_(Deuce)  
>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

They were passing through a flock of birds towards Cleo's home, Egypt. There they accidentally made a man ruin another face of Egypt.

_(Cleo)  
>Unbelievable sights<br>Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky_

_(Cleo)  
>A whole new world<em>

_(Deuce)  
>Don't you dare close your eyes<em>

_(Cleo)  
>A hundred thousand things to see<em>

_(Deuce)  
>Hold your breath - it gets better<em>

_(Cleo)  
>I'm like a shooting star<br>I've come so far  
>I can't go back to where I used to be<em>

_(Deuce)  
>A whole new world<em>

_(Cleo)  
>Every turn a surprise<em>

_(Deuce)  
>With new horizons to pursue<em>

_(Cleo)  
>Every moment gets better<em>

Now they were passing through the beautiful landscape of Greece, Deuce's home.

_(Both)  
>I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>

Carpet decided to fly them near a beautiful crystal lake that had water lilies scattered beautifully.

_(Deuce)  
>A whole new world<em>

_(Cleo)  
>(Jasmine)A whole new world<em>

_(Deuce)  
>That's where we'll be<em>

_(Cleo)  
>That's where we'll be<em>

_(Deuce)  
>A thrilling chase<em>

_(Cleo)  
>A wondrous place<em>

_(Both)  
>For you and me<em>

Before they knew it, they were at China not noticing the fireworks as they had the best kiss of the generation.

A/N: Too much love! And Cleo can finally see Deuce's eyes! Love! Love! Love!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

Heath was ready to meet both of his dates. Scarah wasn't into the whole ball thing so wanted to spend time rowing in a canoe at the lake instead which Heath graciously said yes too. It made it easier for him to have Abbey at the ball. He walked out of the room walking down the hallway to suddenly meet Roxanne and her boyfriend.

"Hey sis, is this him?" Heath asked because even he didn't meet him. This man was in fact tan with blond hair. His eyes didn't have orbs and he was dressed in a red tux that deepened the darkness to his sister's dark blood red gown that had its own torn sleeves and spider webs in a scary cool way.

His sister giggled and the man grabbed Heath's hand unexpectedly and laid a kiss on the back. "Hello, my name is Drarry." Heath slowly took his hand back feeling a bit bothered of a (gorgeous) man kissing it. "Oh, sorry. I've been meeting so many different cultures that sometimes other customs I feel to express tends to happen."

"And I don't mind at all." Roxanne purred. "Brother, I have what you wanted set up and now I will have to check on the guest. The poor kids must be lost of such old romantic dances. I forgot to teach them." Roxanne pouted but then quickly became a smile. She kissed Heath on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Heath moved aside for the couple to walk by. He continued walking until he was met with different hallways. He split into two and they waved each other goodbye as they ran towards their date.

At the ball room, Jackson was wearing a tux that was white at the top and black at the bottom. He also had white gloves on. He decided to make this night special by taking off his eyeglasses and try on contacts. He even had his hair especially made to look swauve and cool in his perspective. Although he felt like a complete coward after spending three weeks with Frankie without Holt interrupting and yet he wasn't able to ask her on a date. No wonder why his great grandpa wanted more confidence. Too bad Jackson doesn't have the chance to do that kind of experiment when he's already like this.

Suddenly someone amazingly beautiful had just entered the ball room. Jackson gasped to see that it was Frankie. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at her as she walked down those steps with Clawdeen who was also fabulous. Jackson caught his breath when Frankie walked over to him.

"Hey...Jackson." She tried not to sound awkward which was a total failure but Jackson didn't mind at all.

"Frankie, you look amazing." Jackson couldn't keep those words in his mouth when they sounded so true.

Frankie blushed. "T-thank you."

"Yeah..uh...do you want to dance?" Jackson build up his own confidence.

"Wouldn't I? I mean, yes." Frankie let out her hand and Jackson held hers preciously.

They walked into the middle of the dance floor and for some reason just knew what to do just like the others on the floor. Jackson couldn't stop staring at Frankie and Frankie couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

_(Jackson)_

_Ten minutes ago, I saw you _

_I looked up when you came through the door _

_my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. _

_Ten minutes ago, I met you, _

_and we murmured our how do you dos _

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news. _

_I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. _

_We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! _

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. _

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. _

_I may never come down to earth again._

_(Frankie)  
>Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos. <em>

_I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

_(Jackson)  
>I have found her.<em>

_(Frankie)  
>I have found him<em>

They continued to dance throughout the moment and they kept going and going without realizing they end up outside in the enchanted garden.

_(Jackson)_

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. _

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. _

_I may never come down to earth again._

"It looks like I didn't have to at all." Roxanne grinned as she watched the love birds dancing in sync to the others outside from her balcony.

"Wish to dance my lady?" Drarry held out his hand. Roxanne smiled and grasped his. They danced in sync to the song as well.

"You're not mad for testing out the machine?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"From what I see, I'm not mad at all. Those kids really needed luck." Drarry told her.

"Luck? For something so true, it doesn't sound quite right. Better yet, these kids needed their dreams to come true and it looks like Clawdeen is having the time of her life being surrounded with so many handsome men." Roxanne chuckled as she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"Yes. Thinking about dreams coming true...Roxanne." They stopped dancing and Drarry got down on one knee. Roxanne gasped when he took out a scarlet box and opened it to reveal a golden engagement ring with a rare dragon gem. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"The sound of Roxanne's voice had echoed throughout the whole landscape.

"What was that?" Scarah asked.

"I think my sister got engaged." Heath responded as he rowed the canoe.

"Engaged...sounds tacky to me." Scarah said truthfully.

"Yeah." Heath said half-heartedly but then lit up. "I have something special to show you."

"Where are you taking me?" Abbey asked as they were exiting to the balcony.

"I have something special to show you." Heath told her.

He pointed up and the girls gasped. Above Scarah, floating lanterns were lit up above the sky. Above Abbey, snow was falling and the Aurora Borealis was up at the sky.

"I thought the floating lanterns would be nice."

"It's beautiful." Scarah said breathlessly.

"I remembered how happy you were when you saw this so I asked my sister to make it snow and to have the Aurora Borealis happen. You must really miss home."

"I do and thank you. You made Abbey really happy." Abbey's face lit up with smiles and crystals sparkling in her eyes.

_(Scarah)_

_All those days watching from the window  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<em>

_(Abbey)_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_(Both)  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything looks different<br>Now that I see you_

Heath watched as Scarah reached out for a floating lantern and bringing it back to the sky. Heath watched Abbey dance in the snow.

_(Heath)  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were  
>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br>Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

_(All three)  
>And at last I see the light<em>

_(Heath)  
>And it's like the fog is lifted<em>

_(All three)  
>And at last I see the light<em>

_(Scarah and Abbey)  
>And it's like the sky is new<em>

_(All three)  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different<br>Now that I see you, now that I see you_

"Wow, I never had such a magical night." Both girls told Heath. "Oh, I forgot, we need to go!" Suddenly Scarah rowed the boat quickly to shore and Abbey pulled Heath somewhere and both boys knew that they were about to get into a mess. "WHAT?"

Abbey and Scarah were staring at one another with their Heaths who chuckled nervously.

"Heath, what is the meaning of this?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, Heath. Tell us!" Scarah was close to wailing at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Both Heaths united. "Long story short, I liked the both of you but I didn't want to favor the other over the other so I split myself into two to make a fair choice."

"So?" Both girls said simultaneously They glared at one another.

"I made my decision. I chose neither of you."

"WHAT?" Scarah broke a window and Abbey froze another.

"You're both amazing girls and I can't chose between you. You're both beautiful, fun and the first girls who are actually interesting to know about. That's why I can't chose. Maybe it's because I'm too simple to know the difference of how truly amazing you both are so please don't stay mad. It wasn't exactly cheating." Heath explained and hoped for the best conclusion but he shield himself just encase.

The girls glared at him and one another but then Scarah shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, I did have fun but I need a real man."

"Same for Abbey." Abbey and Scarah humphed at him and then walked away.

Heath sighed. At least he was alive.

A/N: Frankie got to be Cinderella and Jackson asked her for something! Heath chose neither! Yay! MORE FOR ME! Kidding! Maybe! Continue reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or any of the songs!

"What is this all about?" Clawd asked as he was dragged into the ball room. He wanted to stay in his room and pout all night until this was all over.

"Just follow along." Roxanne told him as they were looking down at the people dancing from the top of the stairway. Minions came in a set a piano. Roxanne took a seat and then played a familiar tune.

"Oh no. I'm not doing that!" Clawd crossed his arms and glared at the woman.

"Yes you will. Remember that my kisses are good luck." She played once again and Clawd sighed but did as he was told. He took the microphone and sang.

_(Clawd)  
>Once in a lifetime<br>means there's no second chance  
>so I believe that you and me<br>should grab it while we can_

_(Draculaura)  
>Make it last forever<br>and never give it back_

Clawd's ears perked up and he looks at the crowd.

_(Clawd)  
>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<em>

Clawd so in the middle the girls standing in the row and then they split aside to reveal Draculaura. She walks towards him with the microphone in her hands.

_(Both)  
>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,_

_(Draculaura)  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Gonna run<em>

_(Both)  
>While we're young<br>and keep the faith_

_(Clawd)  
>Everyday<em>

_(Both)  
>From right now,<br>gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_(Draculaura)  
>Take my hand;<em>

Draculaura was now beside Clawd holding out her hand and Clawd didn't hesitate to hold on.

_(Clawd)  
>together we<br>will celebrate,_

_(Draculaura)  
>celebrate.<em>

_(Both)  
>Oh, ev'ryday.<br>_

Clawd pulled her in his arm and twirled her.

_(Draculaura)  
>They say that you should follow<em>

_(Clawd)  
>and chase down what you dream,<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>but if you get lost and lose yourself<em>

_(Clawd)  
>what does is really mean?<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>No matter where we're going,<em>

_(Clawd)  
>it starts from where we are.<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<em>

_(Both)  
>and because of you, I've got the strength to start<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
>of our lives,<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_(Both)  
>Gonna run<br>while we're young  
>and keep the faith.<br>Everyday_

_(Clawd)  
>from right now,<br>gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_(Draculaura)  
>Take my hand;<br>together we  
>will celebrate,<em>

_Oh, ev'ryday_

_(Clawd)  
>We're taking it back,<br>we're doing it here  
>together!<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>It's better like that,<br>and stronger now  
>than ever!<em>

_(Both)  
>We're not gonna lose.<br>'Cause we get to choose.  
>That's how it's gonna be!<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,_

_(Draculaura)  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<em>

_(Clawd)  
>Gonna run<br>while we're young_

_(Both)  
>And keep the faith<br>Keep the faith!_

_(Everyone)  
>Everyday<br>of our lives,  
>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<br>Gonna run  
>while we're young<br>and keep the faith_

_Everyday  
>from right now,<br>gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
>Take my hand;<br>together we  
>will celebrate,<em>

_Ev'ryday!  
>Live ev'ry day!<br>Oh, Ev'ryday!_

_Love ev'ryday!  
>Oh, oh, oh, Ev'ryday!<em>

_Live ev'ryday!  
>Na, na, Ev'ryday!<em>

_Love ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<br>Ev'ryday!  
>Ev'ryday!<em>

_(Draculaura)  
>Ev'ryday!<em>

Draculaura and Clawd smiled at one another. Clawd leaned down and Draculaura leaned forward to kiss him. Everyone cheered and clapped. Suddenly the Roxanne played a rocking tune to catch everyone's attention after a while.

"Now let's get this place rocking!" Roxanne yelled and her fired hair flamed up to reveal her wedding ring.

"Roxanne!" Drarry's appearance in the crowd was noticed.

_(Roxanne)_  
><em>Tell me about it stud!<em>

Drarry smirked and sang while he took off his coat.

_(Drarry)  
>I got chills.<br>They're multiplyin'.  
>And I'm losin' control.<br>'Cause the power  
>you're supplyin',<br>it's electrifyin'!_

Roxanne giggled silently as she walked down those steps with Clawd and Draculaura following behind.

_(Roxanne)_

_You better shape up,  
>'cause I need a man<br>and my heart is set on you.  
>You better shape up;<br>you better understand  
>to my heart I must be true.<em>

_(Drarry)_

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.\_

Everyone got to a partner and danced while Roxanne teasingly made Drarry follow her up the stairs.

_(Both)  
>You're the one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
>The one that I want<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
>The one I need.<br>Oh, yes indeed._

They were at the top of the stair case and Drarry was about to hold her but Roxanne placed a hand on his chest to step away.

_(Roxanne)  
>If you're filled<br>with affection  
>you're too shy to convey,<br>meditate in my direction.  
>Feel your way.<em>

_(Drarry)  
>WOW!<em>

_I better shape up,  
>'cause you need a man<em>

_(Roxanne)_

_i need a man  
>who can keep me satisfied.<em>

_(Drarry)_

_I better shape up  
>if I'm gonna prove<em>

_(Roxanne)  
>you better prove<br>that my faith is justified._

_(Drarry)  
>Are you sure?<em>

_(Both)  
>Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.<em>

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

Drarry finally got her hands on her to set this place completely rocking!

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<br>_  
><em>You're the one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
>The one that I want<br>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
>The one I need.<br>Oh, yes indeed._

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

Everyone kept jamming to the music until their hearts content. After one more month, they were back at school at the front of the school's door.

Cleo sighed in content. "I'm going to miss that place. We should definitely go back next year." Cleo cuddled to her boyfriend.

"Definitely!" Spectra flew through them. They weren't sure what she meant but ignored it.

Everyone's relationships were grown stronger than ever and they must admit being at a wedding before coming to school made it feel like it was truly a whole new chapter to start. Jackson and Frankie were going steady which Holt didn't mind. He had his eyes on someone else no one knew about. Heath, Abbey and Scarah all became friends although a mysterious dark feeling tends to be felt. Even though, it was all truly a dream come true!

A/N: The End! There will be a Monster High musical 3! But this time it will be musicals mixed with songs from Glee! Not really any different but I was truly struggling with the musicals and the glee songs made me able to make the story happen. Still under construction! Bye bye! Wait...for those who are homo-phobic, stay away from the third musical! I'm sorry but then I am truly a yaoi-fan girl and these are the first two stories! But then I never can fulfill my heart's desire but to do that! It's a warning but the story is truly appropriate!


End file.
